


This Is Hardcore

by Jemzamia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gwen's wedding, Jack and Ianto dance again.</p><p>Written for rounds_of_kink<br/>Kink: dancing, seduction.</p><p>Written in 2008 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Hardcore

It was approaching midnight when they finally got back to Ianto’s apartment. Clearing up all the chaos from Gwen’s wedding day had been a long and arduous task. Carrying sleeping members of Gwen and Rhys’ friends and family up to their rooms had not been easy, especially between four people. They had finished by half past eleven and not a moment too soon. They were all tired and weary from the day that had unfolded. The joy and fun that weddings were supposed to be had departed along with the newly wed couple. Toshiko kindly drove Owen home, leaving Jack and Ianto to drive in the SUV. 

The journey was quiet, perhaps too quiet, Ianto thought as he rested his head on the headrest. His gaze went diagonally across the SUV, half looking at the road in front and half looking at Jack. He looked slightly drained, with eyes working tirelessly to focus on the road. After a short while he glanced over at Ianto and met his gaze. Jack smiled lightly and without a moment’s thought reached across and placed his hand on top of Ianto’s. The silence then became more comfortable.

Jack threw the car keys onto Ianto’s coffee table as he made his way over to the iPod docking speakers perched on Ianto’s bookcase. Ianto was shutting the red curtains, shutting out the midnight street. He then shook off this suit jacket and laid it over the back of the sofa. He then proceeded to put his and Jack’s shoes away. Ianto looked up to see Jack fiddling with his speakers.

“Jack, what are you doing?” he said.

Jack turned around wearing a grin, but not of the usual kind, normally they were smug, confident and dazzling, but this one was shy, like a teenager scared of asking someone out on a date. It was Jack being honest.

“You fancy another dance?”

Ianto laughed softly as a huge smile spread across his face. He thought that Jack was being adorable.

“I’d love to Jack,” he smiled. Ianto made his way over and helped Jack out of his greatcoat, laying it next to his suit jacket over the back of the sofa. Jack carried on trundling through Ianto’s iPod library, searching for the perfect song. The one that would help show Ianto how much he wanted to be with him. Jack knew he didn’t show it much, it wasn’t in his nature, but he still felt bad about it. Then there it was. The perfect song. 

Jack smirked as he made his way over to Ianto, standing there patiently looking equally as smug. Jack pulled him close, staring in Ianto’s clear blue eyes, seeing the wonder sparkle behind them as they stared back into his. The music then started, sending the first echoing beats of This Is Hardcore by Pulp through out the room. 

“I love this song,” said Ianto, running his fingers up the back of Jack’s neck, holding him close to his face.

“Me too,” Jack replied. He then slid one of his hands up Ianto’s back and along his arm, before making it meet with his partner’s hand, their fingers intertwining, placing them on Jack’s chest above his heart. Ianto pulled Jack even closer with his other hand, breaking their gaze as they now looked over each other’s shoulders. 

They began to move as the eerie piano notes started, smooth and slow. Each of their steps was completely in sync as they danced like ghosts across the room, and with each step their connection grew. There was a vibe between them, being magnified by the music, containing of love and lust. Want and need. Fear and desire. It poured through their bodies with each movement. Their hips swayed together, and when they brushed sparks of emotion jumped across. 

Ianto clung tighter to his Captain, holding him at the shoulder. Jack smirked and ran his hand up and down Ianto’s back; electrifying those sparks within the Welshman. Jack felt the agreeable hum Ianto made against his neck. It was having a similar effect on him, driving him further into the sea of want that was drowning them both. 

Jack pressed his lips to Ianto’s neck, fluttering butterfly kisses up and down it, with the next becoming longer and harder than the first. Ianto’s heart was racing and he felt his head spin as they carried on dancing. He was clinging onto Jack for dear life. Jack revelled in Ianto’s racing heartbeat. He could feel it against their hands and against his lips as they caressed Ianto’s throbbing jugular. It was glorious. 

They stilled as Jack pulled away, causing a muffled moan to escape Ianto. Jack’s eye’s bore into Ianto’s, now holding him by his waist. Ianto’s eyes were wide but paying attention, analysing Jack and what he was going to do next. Again he looked slightly shy maybe nervous even, biting his lip slightly as he was looking into Ianto for courage. Ianto tentatively rubbed his shoulders, urging him to continue whatever he was about to say. Jack looked down and swiftly up again, his composure with him. Each others breath cooling their faces, sending goosebumps down their spines.

“Ianto,” he began, “I want you. I need you, more than anything. And most of all I love you.” And with that statement all Ianto could do was grab Jack around the back of his neck, pull him close and kiss him, hard and passionate.

_“You are hardcore, you make me hard,  
You name the drama and I’ll play the part.”_

 

Tongues clashed as passion rose inside them. They were grabbing at one another, desperate for contact, animalistic need devouring them. Ianto ran his hands through Jack’s brown hair, making it ruffled and wild, the perfect image to match his emotions. Jack’s hands had progressed to Ianto’s arse, clutching onto them tightly with his nails beginning to dig in. Jack then hoisted Ianto upwards without their lips ever leaving each other. Ianto instinctively wrapped his legs around the Captain, adding more force to their kissing to match the deadlock grip he now had on Jack’s shoulders.

_“It seems I saw you in some teenage wet dream,  
I like your get-up if you know what I mean.”_

 

Jack couldn’t keep them upright for long, no matter how much he loved Ianto wrapped around him. They crashed onto the sofa, knocking their coats off the back, with Ianto in the seat but keeping Jack on top of him with his legs locked around him. The kissing altered to being less rough but equally as sloppy. Jack broke away and sat up to stroke the back of Ianto’s thighs, making them weak and release him. Jack smiled and planted a quick peck on Ianto’s lips before discarding him of his socks and trousers, throwing them carelessly to the side. Ianto just watched the glee in Jack’s face as he did it. Ianto soon found himself straddled, his Captain hovering above him before swooping down and taking his neck prisoner again, undoing his tie and shirt buttons in the process.

_“I want it bad, I want it now,  
Oh can’t you see? I’m ready now.”_

 

With Ianto’s chest now bare and his shirt open, Jack delved forward, investigating the delights that were once hidden behind it. His tongue teasing Ianto’s nipples with expert skill, his hands caressing Ianto’s sides, telling him to let it all out. All the need and desire. Ianto was powerless, wriggling in delight at the wicked things Jack was doing. At this rate he wouldn’t last long but Ianto didn’t want it to end like this. He wanted this to last as long as possible. He sat up slightly and curled his finger under Jack’s chin, guiding Jack back to his face. A tender kiss ensued that Jack completely lost himself in, lost enough to not notice Ianto sliding his braces off his own shoulders and beginning to undo the first few buttons on his shirt. It was only when Ianto moved away and progress to taking off Jack’s undershirt did Jack notice. 

_“I’ve seen all the pictures, I studied them forever,  
I wanna make a movie so lets star in it together.”_

 

Jack’s undershirt joined the messy pile of clothes on the floor, instantly forgotten as Ianto licked and nipped up and down Jack’s chest. Ianto admired his handiwork as he traced his fingers along the path of slightly red nip marks on Jack’s chest that he had made with his teeth. He came to a stop at Jack’s belt and playfully tugged on it. Jack couldn’t help but kiss the smug grin on Ianto’s face for a moment. Ianto then smiled coyly before attacking his belt with great gusto, tugging his trousers and boxers off all in one go, revealing Jack’s achingly erect cock. Ianto grinned with satisfaction, pushing Jack to his feet as he slithered down the sofa so he was directly in front of it. 

_“Don’t make a move till I say action!  
Oh, here comes the hardcore life!”_

 

However Jack kindly stopped him, lifting him back up gently and laying him back down into the sofa. Ianto looked at him puzzlingly at Jack, kneeling on the floor in front of the sofa, so he assured him with a light kiss. He then began to teasingly edge Ianto’s boxers down whilst staying within a hairsbreadth of Ianto’s face. Ianto found it breathtaking, seeing Jack drunk on need for him, only for him, but still wanting to pleasure Ianto first rather than himself. Jack’s fingers eased the boxers off Ianto’s legs, the cool air tingling against thighs, mixing with his anticipation. Jack placed his hands underneath Ianto’s thighs, softly tickling them as he eyed the Welshman’s rigid erection, standing proudly before him.

He let out a wicked laugh and looked up at his lover’s face, flushed with expectation, craving Jack’s touch as Ianto’s heart beat rapidly, intoxicating his body with hormones and overloading his senses. His eyes were begging Jack to carry on, to go further, because Ianto needed this as much as Jack did, no matter how much he disguised it. Jack couldn’t deny such a plea and swooped down to take Ianto’s cock in his mouth.

_“Put your money where your mouth is tonight,  
Leave your make up on and I’ll leave on the light.”_

 

Ianto’s head instantly fell backwards, gasping at the soft, wet heat that now engulfed his cock, leisurely travelling up and down it, sucking and nipping in all the right spots. Jack’s tongue skilfully twirling the head as one hand grasped the base, stroking it mildly, as the other remained massaging the underside of Ianto’s thigh. The slurps and grunts Jack made went straight to Ianto’s cock, adding to the feeling that he was going to spontaneously combust as he screwed his eyes shut. 

Ianto moaned loudly, which combined beautifully with the music’s mellower section. Jack’s hand now rested on his leg joint, gently caressing the tender skin, turning Ianto’s legs to jelly. Ianto bravely opened his eyes as he looked down at his Captain, who was enjoying servicing his lover, the sweat of his brow and the determination in his face was too much for Ianto to take. He cried out as he came hard and fast, his nerves going into overdrive as Jack carried on sucking him, steadying the young man’s hips and refusing to desist until Ianto was wholly sated. 

_“Come over here babe and talk in the mic,  
Oh yeah I hear you now, It’s gonna be one hell of a night.”_

 

Jack admired the sight before him of Ianto unhinged and panting furiously. After a short while his breathing slowed and he finally wished his eyes open to be greeted by Jack’s beaming face. He clambered up Ianto’s body so they were face to face once again and made a luscious gulp before him as he swallowed. Ianto growled and reached for Jack, yanking him into a sloppy snog, searching for any remnants of himself inside Jack’s mouth with his tongue. Jack caught Ianto’s lip between his teeth and tauntingly tugged on it, encouraging Ianto’s quickly growing playful mood. A few tender pecks later, Jack got to his feet and dapperly offered his hand to Ianto, highlighting his seductive manner. Ianto happily took it and followed Jack’s lead, despite knowing perfectly well where Jack was taking him.

_“You can’t be a spectator, oh no,  
You got to take these dreams and make them whole.”_

 

Ianto was now laying Jack on the bed, deciding to take charge and give the Captain some pleasure. Hovering above him he grasped Jack’s wrists and raised them above Jack’s head, urging them to stay there and grip the bars on the headboard. Jack made agreeable noises as Ianto glided down his body, his tongue as his guide, skimming Jack’s nipples with his teeth, causing his abs to tauten even tighter. Further and further Ianto travelled, stopping at Jack’s hips, he looked up at the anxiety in Jack’s eyes then carried on around Jack’s cock, purposely avoiding it, mocking it as it twitched when Ianto aggravated the right place and then running his smooth hands over it to add further insult to injury. Jack swore and cursed, knowing that Ianto was being the ultimate tease, he was going to come any minute without being touched. And this was certainly far from over.

_“Oh this is hardcore! There is no way back for you,  
Oh this is hardcore! This is me on top of you.”_

 

Jack sharply closed his legs and pulled Ianto up towards him, grabbing at his shoulders and rolling him over to lie down on the bed before Jack lay on top of him, holding Ianto’s arms in place and applying more pressure than was needed on his hips. There were millimetres between, slightly reminiscent of when they first met; only now they weren’t scared of what they felt for each other, they were astounded by it. Their lips slowly met with a gentle passion, a clear sign of devotion which they soon lost themselves in. Jack let go of Ianto’s arms to ruffle the Welshman’s surprisingly tidy hair. The pace stepped up a gear when Ianto writhed beneath him, making Jack notice that the young man was getting hard again. Legs tangled, tongues danced, hands wandered for what seemed like forever. Eternal bliss. 

_“And I can’t believe that it took me this long,  
That it took me this long.”_

 

Jack carried on devouring Ianto’s mouth as he reached over to the bedside table, searching desperately for the tube of lube. He couldn’t wait any longer, the foreplay had been wonderful, beyond wonderful, but now he needed Ianto to be hot and heavy, engorged in his cock, thoroughly making love to him. Ianto had moved on to nuzzling Jack’s neck, letting the Captain look across and gather the extra reach he needed to grab the tube. 

He let out a chuckle of triumph, flicking the lid open and gathering the slippy gel on his fingers before circling Ianto’s entrance, making him moan with impatience, desperately trying to push down onto them. But Jack’s thighs were keeping him firmly in place, making the older man smile devilishly, teasing Ianto further. Ianto decided to fight equally as dirty, snaking his hand up Jack’s leg and grabbing hold of his cock, slowly beginning to jerk him off. 

The hand soon deserted Jack though, to hold onto the headboard’s bars, trying to ride out the pleasuring sting of Jack’s two fingers inside of him. A round of explicative words shot out of Ianto’s mouth, making the Captain giggle heartily as he crawled back up his lover, his fingers remaining inside. He apologized and left tender kisses all over Ianto’s upper body, as his fingers made lingering strokes inside of him. 

Ianto was opening up to him like a flower on a summer morn, his legs spread wide, his mouth wantonly parted with moans and calls of Jack’s name, begging for more of him. Jack complied, adding a third finger but within seconds it was clear that it wasn’t enough. Jack moved himself into position, lining himself up as Ianto instinctively hooked his legs over Jack’s shoulders. Once ready, Jack pushed himself into Ianto, never leaving the young man’s eyes.

_“This is the eye of the storm,_  
It’s what men in stained raincoats pay for,  
But in here it is pure, yeah.” 

 

The adrenaline rush was instantly hitting both of their brains. Jack’s thrusts were slow at first, easing himself further into Ianto as the Welshman took it, praying that soon Jack would hit his prostate and send him to heaven. Jack was hissing from the heat of Ianto around him, it was so welcoming and irresistible when he looked into Ianto’s eyes, lost to the world but bound to him. Jack felt exactly the same. He was soon all the way in so Jack began to pick up the pace, providing Ianto with encouraging kisses along the way. Ianto pushed back hard, occasionally clenching himself, knowing what effect that tended to have on Jack. The roar from him confirmed it, followed by a crushing kiss against Ianto’s lips.

_“This is the end of the line,_  
I’ve seen this storyline played out so many times before,  
Oh that goes in there, then that goes in there.” 

 

It was making Jack wild and rabid, kisses turning into love bites on shoulders, leaving bruising marks behind that he would pride himself over in the morning. Ianto would look at them in fond memory, if he had any memory after this. The sex was intense; mind blowing even, pheromones intoxicated the air along with passion, driving the two men on through the night. Jack’s hand had rediscovered Ianto’s cock, trapped between them both, desperate for attention, already leaking with pre-cum. Jack made a sexy yet sympathetic ‘ooh’ before clasping it in his hand and started to work it. Ianto’s moans immediately became louder and incoherent, his usual formal demeanour long gone, causing him to thrash more violently against Jack. Their hips were crashing together as they frantically clung onto each other, sending hit and miss kisses to one another as their orgasms grew within them.

_“Then that goes in there, and that goes in there,  
And then it’s over.”_

 

Every muscle in Ianto’s body clenched itself tight while the electricity within his body spread like wildfire, a deadly cocktail of pain and pleasure, as he came, hot and sticky. He dug his nails into one of the Captain’s shoulders. Ianto’s tightening body was like a vice around Jack’s cock, squeezing firmly as he moved, and building up the friction until it was impossible for him to stand. Jack came long and hard, gasping for air as he did so, his head spinning and his vision blurred. They were screaming in the dark, shouting for each other like they were missing when they were actually at their closest. Jack eventually collapsed on top of Ianto, going on to embrace him tight and smelling Ianto’s hair, grounding himself to the sound of Ianto’s breathing.

_“Oh! What a hell of a show! But what I want to know,  
What exactly can you do for the encore?”_

 

“You alright, Cariad?” asked Ianto, softly brushing his fingers against Jack’s back. Jack unburied himself Ianto’s arms and braced himself above Ianto with his arms.

“Yeah,” he breathed, “Just blown away by you.” Ianto smiled and dragged Jack into a moist kiss, mussing up Jack’s hair for his own sheer delight. Jack landed a quick peck on Ianto’s nose before rolling over to lie beside him, gathering him up onto his chest. Jack let out a contented sigh.

“I’d love to do that again,” he admitted.

“Give me five minutes,” said Ianto.

“Cos this is hardcore.”


End file.
